Graduating
by Liebling
Summary: ‘I'm all alone and I can’t get away from everyone.’ (DracoGinny) angsty.


**Author's Notice:**  DM/GW. Finally, I know. I love you all, you guys are great.  Ginny's POV.  Every word has been placed in the way I see fit (in other words, if it doesn't make sense to you or seems redundant or whatever, that's the way I wanted it.  It's very trippy)  It's not really supposed to be a letter, just a diary entry type of thing. It's sort of _insane_...it has that edge to it, which is why I love it.

"-=

-=

-="

Tell me the story of the little girl with the red hair. Tell me the story of the little girl who got her heart broken. Tell me the story of the little girl who cried often.

Tell me the story.

Break up with me. Leave me here. Leave me alone. Get away. Wait, I don't mean to push you away. Love me, hate me. It's all the same.  I'm not trying to shy away from you…I love you.

I miss you...didn't you say you loved me too?  

It's not just me in all of this, is it? I mean...there are people who still love me out there. Somewhere out there...I don't know, I don't know why I miss you so much.

I'm all alone in this corridor and I'm writing out of anger and pain and all of that. I wish I could just write it all out. I wish closure was unneeded. I wish you were unneeded.

I don't know how things went wrong. I know exactly when things went wrong though. When the war started. I'm all alone and I can't get away from everyone.

I can push you away; I can glare as you laugh. But I can't get you out of head. I try; I hold onto the memories...it's all one big contradiction in the end, isn't it?

Don't ask me how it started. Don't ask me how it ended.  Ask me why I still love you. I love you...and that's the complete answer.

Mum says I'll find The One, I said: 'Mum what if The One is gone?' Mum says The One can't be gone, and he can't leave. Well, you aren't gone yet.  

Leave me alone. Leave me here.  I was a nice person, I was a good friend...I listened, I loved you.    

Everyone tries to talk to me about it.  I'm in this hole, and I'm not here with you. It's just me and my mind and we battle every single day. And sometimes we battle and I never win.

I can say it doesn't matter, I can say nothing ever works out the way it should, I can yell at you in Russian, I can cry so much it hurts to breathe, but I can't...I can't forget.

You were my first kiss. I know, it's sad. Tell me it's pathetic one more time why don't you? I waited a long time for that kiss, had everything all in my mind, you know? It's all in my mind, even now. I remember it to a surreal extent. When I look back on it, it's so real and so not there. It's shaking, and faded, but it's there.

It's there.

I loved you, I think.  I mean, one can never be so sure...yes, one can.  I was sure. I was positive. There was never a doubt in mind. 

I wanted you to save me. Help me. Love me.  Don't break my heart.  Don't leave me standing here...don't give up on me.  I was a nice person, I was a good friend...I listened, I loved you.  You can't just walk away...you just did.

My friends say I'll find The One. They don't know anything. They don't even know me. Well, maybe they knew me a very long time ago. When I was little, when I didn't feel like this, when...when a long time ago.

I don't feel like me anymore. I feel like someone totally different. Someone bad and angry and hurt.  Meant for you...meant for this.

You're graduating this year. God, finally. You're going out into the big world, and you'll break more hearts than just one.  You'll have everything when you get older, you know. You could've even had me.  I was a nice person, I was a good friend...I listened, I loved you.    

Maybe I'll get over you; maybe there never was a war to begin with.

I think I found The One. I just wish my One would come back.  Come back home, come back to see me...we'll talk like it was yesterday, we'll laugh like it was December.  Save me. Help me. Love me. Don't break my heart.

I'll give you another chance.

I was a nice person, I was a good friend...I listened, I loved you.    

"-=

-=

-="


End file.
